warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Sky/Chapter 21
Chapter description Twigpaw's PoV :Twigpaw's fur tingles with excitement as she pads behind the gathered forces of her Clanmates. Violetpaw is walking beside her, their fur brushing as they walk towards ShadowClan's territory. WindClan had joined ThunderClan at sunset, and now the four warrior Clans are advancing on Darktail and his Kin. The sky is dark, not only because the sun has gone down, but due to massive storm clouds bulging with rain. Twigpaw silently wonders if the rain will help the Clans or not. :She splashes through the stream that marks the ThunderClan-ShadowClan border, and she thinks to herself that all she knows it has been a long journey to get this far. As the Clans advance into ShadowClan territory, pine trees start to stand tall and loom over their heads, and Twigpaw knows that once they enter part of the forest, fighting would almost be blind. The thought brings claws of fear with it, as Twigpaw now knows she will have to rely on scent to find the foe. :Twigpaw recalls that once Alderheart reported his interpretation of StarClan's message to Bramblestar, the leaders and deputies met to discuss. They decided to follow the medicine cat's advice, and had sent a messenger to WindClan informing them of this. Twigpaw scents the air, saying that they’re close to the ShadowClan camp. :Bramblestar raises his tail in the signal to halt, and asks Leafstar if she's ready. The SkyClan leader gives him a brisk nod and leaps into a tree, ordering her Clan to follow. Twigpaw reflects that they'll be attacking in the way that suits them best, while the other Clans will play to their strengths as well. Hawkwing asks his daughters if they want to join him, and Violetpaw says no. Twigpaw agrees and jumps up into the tree next to her father, wondering what to do next. Hawkwing tells her to follow his lead, and she’ll be fine. :Twigpaw begins to move from tree to tree along with SkyClan, gaining confidence in each transition. Hawkwing tells her that they'll fan out when they're closer to ShadowClan's camp, to catch the battle's deserters. Twigpaw notices that he thinks of her as a SkyClan cat, but decides to discuss that with him later. A yowl sounds, and the cats on the ground storm the camp. Sleepy rogue cats tumble out of their dens while Darktail tries to bark out orders amongst the confusion. The rogue cats are quickly outnumbered by Bramvlestar’s patrol, with ShadowClan and WindClan keeping any cat from escaping. :Twigpaw watches her father drop down from his tree and attack Nettle, and feels satisfaction at his victorious yowl. The sky grows darker, and a drop of rain lands on her nose. Twigpaw worries that the water will make for wet fur, which hinders fighting. She jumps down from her branch to help Violetpaw fend off a rogue tom, yowling that she's coming to assist. As she fastens her claws into the rogue's pelt, she catches a glimpse of Onestar glaring at Darktail fighting. The rogue leader orders his cats to retreat, and many of them break away from their fights at the command. :As they flee, the Clan cats follow the rogues and drive them towards the lake. RiverClan warriors rise up from the shadows, where they'd been lying in wait. They advance, and the rogues realize they have no escape, since the forest is blocked by Bramblestar's patrol. Onestar and the Clans leap forward, and the rogues shriek as they try to dodge claws and escape. The WindClan leader and Darktail confront each other, with the former taunting that he'd never have made it as a warrior. His son lets out an enraged shriek, and they begin to fight. Their fight brings them into deeper and deeper water, until neither resurfaces. Characters Major }} Minor *Darktail *Onestar *Bramblestar *Leafstar *Hawkwing *Nettle *Tigerheart *Roach *Raven *Sleekwhisker *Several unnamed rogues *Unnamed WindClan warrior }} Mentioned *Thornclaw *Firestar *Needletail *Whitewing }} Important events *The five Clans drive out Darktail's remaining 'Kin'. Deaths *Onestar *Darktail Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Shattered Sky Category:A Vision of Shadows arc